


Jason's Big Score

by FrostAcademic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jason Blossom, First Time, I'm going to hell for this and I don't care, Implied bisexual Archie, Jealous Archie Andrews, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: Archie is sick of golden boy Jason Blossom: Everything he wants, he gets, be it women, men, or a starting position during the big game. He needs to be taken down a notch.And Archie knows just how to do it.....





	Jason's Big Score

Lights blared above the damp grass, the thrum of twenty voices catcalling in practiced unison, slender bodies rocking under frilly, thin skirts that left little to imagine, burly bodies slamming together ritualistically a few feet away to the urging of the crowd above, rain pounding from the darkened sky above.

It was the biggest game of the school year, as the Riverdale Bulldogs took on the Hamilton High Hyenas for the nationals...more or less.

If you could consider the title of "Best high school team" a national award, which many in town did. Riverdale took football seriously, and you either loved the games and adored the team members, or you didn't have many friends to talk with on Friday nights. That's just what it all boiled down to.

Everyone who was anyone was out there tonight, cheering on the boys as they fought hard for the ball, touchdowns making them roar with approval, groaning and throwing drinks when a fumbled pass lost a potential point. They whipped themselves into a frenzy all too easily, like the game meant so much more than it did. It was possible people just needed the release, to yell and scream and pump their fists for any slight goal, getting out the stress of day to day life.

Most of the acclaim was aimed at Jason Blossom, who barely fumbled a pass, rarely if ever made a misstep, and always, ALWAYS, did his now infamous crotch grab at the goal, air humping right in the faces of the long suffering teachers who'd begged him not to.

His grin gave no fucks, and everyone loved it.

It was the end of the game, with the Bulldogs up by ten points, with a near total slaughtering of the Hyenas, the crowd at full on frenzy with yells and jeers to the put down Hyenas. The only person not shrieking and hollering was one player on the team who'd been benched for the game; Archie Andrews, quarterback.

With Blossom on such a role, no one wanted to see him play, only Jason's long running passes and catches. It was pretty shitty, but what could he do? Nothing was going to throw Jason off his game, and nothing was going to get him onto the field tonight.

Well...nearly nothing.

Archie blinked, thinking in his sudden plan, the idea springing to mind fully formed without any pre-thinking to it: Jason was an awful flirt, and it was know he enjoyed taking a walk on the other side of the street sometimes, as quite a few team mates had been in the long whispered about pants of Jason Blossom in the past years. It wouldn't be too hard to get him off the field with the promise of some ass...

Archie wasn't gay, by any means, but he'd done some assplay in his puberty years for masturbation highs, and a long ago girlfriend had talked him into playing around with a double ended dildo before sex.

He could take a cock, if he needed to... and god knows prostate stimulation was nothing to sneeze at during sex.

Yeah, yeah....

Smirking to himself, Archie left the bench, not bothering to tell anyone, let alone the coach: there was no way to explain what amounted to sexual sabotage, and sound even slightly convincing.

He snuck to the men's, praying it was empty, with the game on edge, and the fans about to topple over it: he eased open the door, listening for the telltale sounds of pissing or zippers, and hearing nothing.

He sighed in relief, leaning against the door to keep it closed.He couldn't risk it; he'd never live it down if he got caught.

He yanked the tiny janitor's closet next to the stalls open, and rooted around 'till he found a rusted "Out of Order" sign. Hanging it on the outside of the door with some putty, he locked the deadbolt, assuring his privacy.

Taking a sigh, he unlaced his pants, letting them drop, his jock riding up into the creases of his hips.

He took a second to look himself over, smirking: he really did have a good ass... and the bulge in his jock wasn't anything to turn your nose up on. There was no possible way Jason could refuse.

Now for the messy part, he thought, grimacing.

There was enough in the closet to make this work, but it'd be uncomfortable, and make a huge puddle. But the last thing he wanted was to ruin this with a filthy ass, so there was no getting around it.

A few very, very uncomfortable, wince filled minutes later, Archie pulled the plastic tubing free, and looked at his ass in the mirror: as best he could see, it looked rosy pink, the hair dampened against the skin, circling the hole like a bullseye. With a smirk at this, he pulled himself open, and risked sliding a finger in: it came out squeaky clean, with no smell.

Wincing, he pulled his pants back up, lacing carefully, as he'd left off his jock.

He wanted to be ready to go, in every way.

God knows washing out his asshole wasn't the highlight of his life, but no one wanted a dick coming out a hot mess during hot sex. He gave himself a look over in the mirror, doing a little creative tucking with his pants fold to show off his cock more, unlacing the very top to allow a snatch of red to peek free.

It looked whorish, but he wanted to catch Jason's famed wandering eye. In women, he took to big breasts and tight vaginas. In men, he took to the biggest dicks, and best abs.

Archie might not fall under "biggest", at a more than modest 6 inches, but abs he had, and a tight asshole...well..he'd see how Jason reacted to it.

Now was the tricky part, the part he was honestly scared of; although Jason would take little goading to take up offered ass, he'd never taken a real life cock, and a four inch dildo certainly didn't match up to the monster Jason strutted around with.

The meat dangling gaily between his legs was seven if it was an inch, and thick to boot.

Archie had certainly taken a few peeks during shower time after games, and the thought of it now made him swallow hard.

It was now or never.

Turning the corner to the field sidelines, he hung in the shadows, only a foot from the off field water station coach always insisted on. He'd taken so long in the men's room, that the first quarter was nearly over, with the lame half time show the school insisted on for play previews and music programs about to begin.

Once it had, the team would file off in order, and get some water, before sitting down again to wait out the show. Jason would be in the lead; he'd have a few moments before the other team mates got there to show off, get Jason's attention, and get his hormones roaring.

Taking a breath, Archie waited, hands on his pants string: the air horn blared, alerting everyone to mid game, and the players to water time.

Turning to the wall, Archie slid his hips down and up, showing off his ass.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Jason, who was the only one who could see him at the angle: Jason was more than interested, licking his lips lightly just from seeing Archie's position.

Swallowing all common sense and decency, Archie smirked, tipping a wink, as he pulled his pants down under the cleft of his ass, showing his buttocks, and lack of a jock. Jason was rubbing his crotch, foregoing water to take a few steps to the side, out of the crowd's view, a banner intentionally blocking the water station for privacy.

Sensing he had precious seconds, Archie took the full plunge: he pulled his buttocks open, and clenched, feeling his asshole "wink" at Jason.

It was slutty as fuck, made him feel like a cheap whore, and it worked perfectly: shuddering as if he was coming right then and there, Jason stumbled forward, eyes never leaving the promised hole Archie was offering.

As more players turned the corner, Archie yanked his pants back up to something resembling decent, and stalked off to the men's', circling it to the grass facing the highway. Sure, a few passing cars in the distance would see them, but that wasn't the end of the world, by any means.

Before he could breath, Jason was there, cheeks red, pants thoroughly tented with a raging boner. Archie put on a seductive smirk, as Jason chest bumped him, hands trapping him into the loose embrace.

"Andrews...what the fuck are you doing?" He grunted.

"Trying to get some cock, duh," Archie shot back, feeling embarrassed at his actions. "...and you're the best on the team...right?"

A hand teased the bulge, as Jason let out a soft noise akin to a purr.

"The best...." Jason whispered, moving forward slightly as Archie's hand trailed along the bulge, squeezing gently.

"...you know fucking well I'm not going to refuse you," Jason said, his voice tight. "Don't puss out on me now..."

"No plans on it, Blossom... I've been wanting to walk the other side of the road for awhile, get myself broken in...might as well go for the best."

Even with his light tone, this sounded like a cheap line from a porno, and was possibly the least erotic thing he could've said, but Jason didn't seem to give a fuck, latching onto Archie's neck with a soft kiss.

The kiss turned harder, Jason's hips pressed tight enough to his for him to feel the hot bar of his cock pressing his thigh through thin material, wincing as teeth met his skin, biting lightly, sucking. It'd leave a hickey for sure, a noticeable one, but there was no time to dwell on that right now.

"So what about it, stud?" Archie whispered, licking his lips. He turned to face the wall, buttocks pressing the bulge in Jason's pants, sighing in what he desperately hoped was an erotic way. He undid the few remaining strings of his pants, and let them fall to his ankles. He shivered slightly in the night air, waiting, presented like a back alley whore freshly paid a crisp twenty for a backdoor invite.

Archie heard the rustle of cloth, and footsteps sliding closer: he braced for it, accidentally clenching his anus.

"Mmm...too tight there, Andrews," Jason chuckled, as a forefinger rubbed at the closed bud of Archie's hole. "Let loose, or no one will get dick tonight."

Archie chuckled, focusing on relaxing, as the finger rubbed gently, damp with saliva against the sensitive skin of anus, the hairs spiraling there reacting to the feeling with a light tingle.

 

Jason kept staring, but it didn't make the sight any less amazing; the pink, lightly twitching asshole of Archie Andrews, clearly fully virgin, begging for fingers and then a cock to slide up into the offered heat.

Archie's flipped it, Jason thought, popping the tip of his middle finger into the tight ring of anal muscle, a shudder rolling down his spine at the sigh and gasp Archie let out.

"Oh fuck...." he grunted, as Jason probed inside, talentedly, searching for the special knot he and his bros jokingly called the "Cum Button", knowing a few brief prods would send Archie into ecstasy. He felt hot muscles tighten, and, finally...

"Oh fucking..." Archie grunted, as pleasure raced up from his balls to his belly, Jason's slender finger pressing the knot deep inside him over and over, rubbing it lightly, knowing exactly what to do for maximum pleasure.

"You're a f..fucking tease, Blossom," Archie grunted, as the finger pulled out, Jason chuckling.

"Did you wash up for this, Andrews?" He accused, jokingly.

Archie stiffened, and not in a fun way: if Jason suspected this was a set up, it was over. He'd never thought washing himself out would give away his hasty prep in the men's only a short time ago.

"Not just for you, babe... gotta kept clean for games. No one wants a brown stain on their ass for the audience to catcall."

Jason seemed to take this well, as he resumed his molesting of Archie's ass, pulling his buttocks wide, exposing the twitching ring of muscle to the air.

Archie mentally prepped for the incoming penetration: he knew to brace, and take a breath right as it went in from his old anal play, but feeling the warm press of lips on his skin rather than the hot prick of Jason's cock made him gasp. "W..what the f.."

He tried to turn, but the feeling of a tongue snaking into him ruined his thought process: god did it feel good, wet warmth snaking into areas that never saw any stimulation.

Jason's tongue was long enough to press that spot inside him, but it felt amazing anyway.

This went on for a couple of minutes, Jason licking and making soft sighs, digging deep into Archie like it was manna from Heaven.

Archie, however, finally got sick of the whole thing, and wriggled free of Jason's willing mouth.

"Enough teasing, Blossom...."

Kneeling, Jason chuckled, the pink end of his penis sticking up from the unlaced sports pants, the end wet with pre fluids. He rubbed it, smirking at Archie greedily. "You want this, don't you Andrews? I've seen your looks in the showers."

Jason gave his cock a shake, gripping it from the base: it looked amazing, long and a bit slender, the end capped with soft skin, the whole thing a nearly delicate pink, rising from a few peeking tangles of red, still covered by his pants.

Archie couldn't help it: he licked his lips, and nodded, trying to put a lustful look on his face.

It worked: Jason smirked, and stood, letting his pants fall to his ankles, stepping free of them in a fluid motion. Jason did wear a jock, but it had been modified, his cock sticking free of it from a slit down the middle. It looked similar to the slit in briefs, but a jock didn't come with such a slit. The only thing Archie could assume was Jason had done this for easy pissing, or easy fucking.

It didn't matter now: everything had gone to plan. Now it was only a matter of taking some cock, and it was over.

Archie had taken dildos, and fingers up inside, but this was going to be new.

"Are you ready for this, Andrews?" Jason asked, getting close to Archie, breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. The hot tip rubbed against Archies' left buttock, and he shuddered, his own cock throbbing, standing up between his thighs as if it were annoyed to be ignored.

"Stop being a cock tease," Archie groaned, grunting as he moved his hips back, feeling the teasing, damp tip rub his skin. Jason chuckled, gripping Archie's hips; with no warning, Archie let out a high, keening groan, as Jason thrusted into him in one go, the head shoving in fully. The heavy weight of Jason's balls hung down against his buttocks, feeling hot to the touch. Inside, his anus clenched on the thick head, and it felt awkwardly liked trying to shit backwards.

He took a shuddering breath, moving his hips back against Jason, then rocking forwards.

Jason took a few shallow thrusts, never bothering to put more in, his breathing only just breaking its calm pace.

He pulled out suddenly, slapping Archie's ass lightly, playfully. "Fuck this....looking at your hair is like fucking an orange."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Archie thought, thinking it was over, Jason had decided this wasn't erotic enough, was going back to the game, was

There was rustling, as if Jason was removing clothes, and the soft thud of skin on ground.

"Andrews...come on..." He called, his voice lilting.

Archie knew without even hearing it before this was the tone Jason took for all lovers, male or female.

Turning, he saw Jason had laid back on the grass, nude to the waist now, cock merrily dribbling in the night air. Jason flexed muscles in his groin, making it jump, a bead squeezed out to run down the shaft, a vein throbbing purple under the pale skin. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy," he quipped, nipping his bottom lip.

Archie snorted, shaking his head. "You really want that, Blossom? You know damn well I-"

"...am a cherry," Jason finished. He chuckled, scratching his belly. "A big fucking cherry. You're chalked tighter than a 12 year old, Andrews, you barely took the head."

Archie felt his face heat up, his cock wilting slightly. "Like hell, Blossom...you're not my first dick," he said, with fake bravado he didn't feel.

Jason smirked, patting his thigh. "You sure? Then come on...take a seat, cowboy."

Even wet from fingering and saliva, Jason's cock wasn't going to just slid in at once, like a greased up gigolo: Archie was going to be more than exposed. The jig was going to run dry.

He gritted his teeth, standing spread legged over Jason, who chuckled, reaching up to bat at his dangling balls like a playful cat with a new toy. His eyes were relaxed in a face Archie knew well as lust, the special kind only boys used to porking whoever or whatever they wanted got, a mix of excitement, and the feeling they deserved this. Archie's balls swung, making him chuckle, despite the slight pang running through them from Jason's batting.

He lowered to his knees, feeling Jason's lean thighs tense; the hot press of his cockhead made his anus twitch uncomfortably, as he lowered down, with a wince. It pressed in roughly half an inch, and Archie took a breath, face going red as the obvious became even more apparent: not even half down, and the "getting Jason's cock" plan was done, as Archie's ass refused to take anymore.

"So someone's a liar," Jason chuckled, as Archie adjusted, wincing, and finally gave up. He sat down in the grass, and glanced at Jason, cheeks hot.

His cock had deflated, and lay down between his thighs like a scolded dog.

"...fine...you win, alright? You're my first."

Jason smirked, sitting up. "Then we did this wrong, cowboy... you can't just expect to ram down onto a rod in one go when you're cherry."

"Oh my god, would you stop calling it that?" Archie snapped, shaking his head.

Jason scooted over, kissed Archie's cheek tenderly. "...just lay back...I'll treat you right..." He whispered, lips barely grazing his earlobe.

Teeth gripped, and gently bit the tender skin, meaning it as a tease.

Archie shuddered, his cock deciding it liked this sort of thing, and springing up to point at the sky.

Jason chuckled, and pressed lightly on Archie's chest, forcing him to lay back on the grass.

Archie looked up at the stars, and thought, for the half second before Jason's lips suddenly latched onto his anus and began sucking, about how many other people were looking up at those same stars, and what they were doing.

Most, he thought, gasping as he raised his knees up to expose himself better for Jason, weren't getting their ass eaten by the star player on the football team, likely as not.

 

Jason worked Archie for several minutes, licking the skin, worming his tongue in to lap at the muscles inside, fingers never once leaving the space directly under the weight of Archie's balls, pressing on his prostate from the outside.

Wordlessly, Archie let Jason know he was ready, vision slightly glazed with lust. Jason smiled, nearly a smirk, as he slid between Archie's thighs, kissing him.

Archie was so deeply wrapped up in kissing, tongue playing with Jason's gums, lapping at his own tongue, that the penetration barely registered: it was only when he felt a hot pressure in his gut that he cared to notice Jason was balls deep inside him.

"...ready for your ride, cowboy?" He whispered, as Archie lifted his hips, pulling Jason closer, the tip of his cock only just pressing his prostate, inches from it.

"I'm ready for anything if you fucking move...oh god..." Archie groaned, nipping Jason's neck, surely leaving a noticeable mark: he was past caring.

After that, it almost seemed too quick: Jason's thrusts were quick and hard, Archie rocking with him, pleasure bursting behind his eyes as the damp tip prodded his prostate on every move, Jason never once slowing, kissing and biting every inch of exposed skin, the momentum reaching a plateau, as Archie's groin erupted in heat, his cum thick from a week of forgoing masturbation, Jason's more free and watery cum pooling inside him, slim hips pressed tight enough to his for the the bones to pinch.

 

After, Jason pulled free with a groan, sliding down to lap at Archie's now puckering and reddened hole with no prompting, cleaning out what he'd splurted into it moments before.

Without even a goodnight, he tipped a kiss to Archie's forehead, a promise or dismissal, Archie couldn't say, and was gone, walking slowly to the field.

Archie lay there for a few more moments, a tiny bit sore, a lot tired, and feeling the pleasured ache only a good, hard orgasm brought you. He ran his fingers through the cooling puddle on his belly, licking it off idly. He still felt full, his belly warm and loose, anus winking in a way that was both new and familiar.

He reluctantly pulled his clothes back together, and hiked to the field, where Jason was explaining a groin pull to the coach: it was no lie. The rough motions had jiggered his thighs too badly.

 

Archie tried not to grin when the coach put him into play, and failed amazingly.

 

Riverdale won 12 to 5 that night, with Archie scoring the winning goal.

He declined the party at Pop's after, saying he needed a good, hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Regrets? I've had a few.  
> This whole story is based on yet more art by B, and my own possibly perverted mind.  
> I'm sorry for who got offended by this.  
> For everyone else, enjoy the smut. *Tips hat*


End file.
